films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Nurture!
Nurture! is the 17th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 2. Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Felt Friends *Bowl *Duck *Orange Butterfly *Elephant *Lion *Monkey *Gazelle *Hippo *Giraffe *Turquoise (Third Clue) Summary Steve and Blue teach the viewers about tender loving care. Recap TBA Trivia *Paprika cries when Steve and Blue try to look after her. *This is the first time Sidetable blushes shyly. *This episode can be seen in Nickelodeon Celebrate Family DVD. *This is the first episode to air in 1999. *When this episode is shown on Noggin, the pawprint for the second clue is blocked up almost entirely by the Noggin watermark at the bottom right corner of the screen. *This episode is the second of 2 episodes on "Blue's Safari" that aired on VHS. **Also the credit music was used for the VHS credit sequence as well. *The idea of needs was also looked at back in the Season 1 episode What Does Blue Need?. *The living room picture frame picture looks almost exactly like the one in "The Grow Show!", only the ducks are rubber ducks. *The first half of Nature/Nurture! was looked at in the later Season 3 episode Nature. *This is the 3rd and last episode to use the "A clue a clue" line from What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day?. *This is the 2nd and last episode to use the "A clue a clue" line from The Lost Episode!. *In the Mailtime song, Blue's original singing from the series pilot episode Snack Time was reused for the very last time. *This is the 4th episode where viewers say "Notebook!" from Mailbox's Birthday wasn't used. *This episode premiered on the day when My Neighbor Was A Teenage Robot premiered for Oh Yeah! Cartoons on Nickelodeon. Goofs *When the third clue is on Turquoise, the pawprint is purple, instead of Blue's original pawprint color (Dark blue, which is very common). *In the closing credits, David Burger is credited as "Duke" David Burger. Gallery Blue'sCluesOpening3.png Blue's Clues Season 2 Theme Nurture.gif Bowl4.png Bowl 03.png|Bowl blues-clues-series-3-episode-4.jpg 464511840 640.jpg Cries_at_you.jpg Carrots.PNG|Carrots vlcsnap-2016-12-03-22h35m20s344.png MAIL Season 2 Episode 17.png Turquoise.png Turquiose.PNG|Turquoise (Blue's turtle) bandicam 2015-04-22 06-43-02-282.jpg What Story Does Blue Want to Play? Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme What Is Blue Afraid Of? Magenta Comes Over Blue's News! Steve Gets the Sniffles What Does Blue Want to Build? Blue's Senses What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? What Was Blue's Dream About? Blue's ABC's Math! Blue's Birthday What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! The Lost Episode! Blue's Sad Day What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? What Did Blue See? Nurture! Blue is Frustrated What Is Blue Trying To Do? Mechanics! }} Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues UK Season 3 Category:Blue's Clues UK Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:There She Is Snack Time Category:Pawprint What Story Does Blue Want to Play? Category:Sidetable Drawer Steve Gets the Sniffles Category:A Clue A Clue What Does Blue Want To Do On A Rainy Day? Category:A Clue What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? Category:No A Clue The Grow Show Category:Thinking Chair Blue's Favorite Song Category:Notebook What Story Does Blue Want to Play? Category:Notebook The Grow Show